Bloodlines
by Firewolfe
Summary: What if someone desided certain families needed expanding.


Disclaimer: This is fan fiction. We all know who owns BSG. Unfortunately it is not me. I am just borrowing it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended and no money will be made. It is for the authors own amusement and to help others smile. We hope!

Rating PG to NC- 17 for adult situations and violence

 **You have been warned!**

Summary: This is about TOS BSG. It will begin with another branch of humanity but they will eventually meet up and deal with the Cylons and their allies.

Authors Notes: This has been spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk.

This series does not recognize that Felgercarb They now call BSG. It has no bearing on the mini or its other so called series. If you are looking for GINO this ain't it. This is a snippet or side story to **Lost Tribes Of Kobol** , I am attempting to get back into the story and finish it.

Bloodlines and Back up Heirs

"Sire Adama your lady wife is safe as is your new born daughter. She is a healthy weight and will not need to spend extra time in the life center at this point. Lady Illya however will need to stay a few cycles just to be safe. It is always hard on the mother when the baby is taken by way of surgery. We have done all we can to see them both safe and secure. It was a miracle that she was not killed in that attack."

Adama nodded at this and said. "I'm just blessed that both are safe and well. It is Major Doctor I am not a sitting member of the council of the 12. The Cylons have become a major problem for all our worlds and we will deal with them in time. Sadly many have fallen to their evil."

The doctor nodded and bowed."Indeed you and your Commander Kronos are most fortunate that your lady survived this. As to the honorific I was raised in the old ways sire. I know who both of you are to our people and I will not disrespect the elders by not honoring you." Dr. Dormer said "However there is some bad news as well. " He paused clearly debating on telling Adama the news.

"What news and how do you know about my daughter's biological father?" An angry Adama said with a glare that would send most running for the hills. He could not quite believe the doctor dared bring this up. If he indeed was a man who followed the old ways he had no business questioning Adama on his family. That was treason to suggest his lady had been less then faithful.

However Dr. Dormer was not most men. He simply smiled."I am a doctor and I do all the fleet's medical scans. The girl child your wife just birthed is no Sagan the gene sequence is all wrong. However I do believe you will be lucky as she appears to take after your wife. None should question her birth. "He held up his hand to stop Adama from ranting about a violation of privacy."I had to check to ensure the child's safety, to ensure there were no affects from the attack. You know that the Cylons have become even more ruthless in recent cectons."

Just then a med tech came in carrying the baby. Both men stopped for a moment each glaring at the other but the tech took no notice and handed Adama the baby girl. Adama looked down and smiled she was beautiful and looked just like her mother he was instantly in love with her as he was with Illya. No one would ever harm her or know the truth about her origins. She was his and he would destroy any who would harm her.

The tech smiled at the major he was a good man and father. "Sir your wife is resting she fed this beauty and then fell asleep however your little girl was active so I brought her out to you so mamma could sleep."

"Thank you." Adama said and made a mental note to see the tech got a good word on her work report.

The girl smiled and said. "Well I have to get back. Blessing to you and your house Major." She headed back to ward.

Adama nodded at that then Adama glared at the doctor drawn back to their conversation he had concede that the doctor did have a point who knew what the Cylons had laced their weapons with. Of late they had been using biological weapons and that was a frightening situation. Dormer was one of the few who knew this and perhaps his checking was within his preview. Of course now Adama had to ensure that the news that this lovely girl child was not his biologically remained a secret. He would not have his wife and friend shunned or made to feel badly for their mistake.

It had been grief that caused that one encounter and Adama was not about to have his beloved vilified for being human. While he was a little disappointed in Illya and Kronos he did understand that it was a lapse. Both he and Artemis Kronos wife agreed that given the situation their reactions made a sad kind of sense. Artemis loved her husband as much as Adama loved his wife and neither would leave their loves for a mistake. Their respective spouses had been told that they were dead along with everyone else on the ship they had been transported on and the shock and grief had the two close friends reaching for comfort. Comfort and passion that resulted in the child who was innocent of any wrong a child who needed to be protected and loved. Already Adama loved the baby girl as he had been there throughout his wife's pregnancy this time. Something he had not been able to do with Apollo. He and Kronos had talked it out and he would be the baby's father in all ways that mattered Kronos would be her godfather this allowing him in her life with no one the wiser well until now.

"What complication doctor? If it is about my daughter being a gift to me from the Commander I would suggest you forget that fact. I do not care she is mine."

"Yes well with her birth his line is assured. Perhaps the child should be raised by him and his lady wife? They have no children and you have a son. Plus a man such as yourself should not have to raise another's bastard even if he is your commanding officer."

"No, and it is none of your business doctor on how I chose to raise my daughter. I will protect her as I would my son and heir Apollo. No one will disparage her or my lady wife are we clear on this." Adama said."If you have news then speak it or this conversation is over. The baby is not a bastard she is mine and will carry my name and be of my house."

"As you wish sire, the attack has damaged your lady. While I was able to save her and the child I am afraid that there can be no more. The risk to your woman would be very high. She would likely not carry any infant to term and it would likely end in her death."

Adama paled at that. He loved his wife dearly and they had planned on a large family however this news was devastating. The news was so bad that he missed the lack of honorific for his wife. Calling Illya his woman rather than his wife or lady was like calling her an whore and under normal circumstances Adama would have gutted any who dared show this lack of respect.

His pale features made the doctor smile inside. It was petty but Adama had angered him. His refusal to take his place was endangering their world and yet he dared to use it to protect an unfaithful wife and her bastard child who would now claim the Sagan name. He was not kidding when he said the child would / should be raised by her father. Because Like Adama Kronos was a seal holder and unlike Adama he used his position to help his world, sadly his wife had not gifted him with any children and his line would end if that was not addressed. No he was going to use this to ensure the royal lines stayed alive.

"Commander I know you wished more children. Perhaps there a way to do that, we can use a surrogate to give you more sons and daughters and the commander as well. All the seal holders must have many heirs. Besides it only right as you should have many sons and daughters your woman lost the right to complain about this option as she is now defective and has birthed a child who is not your own."

Adama could not believe what he was hearing. He knew there were those on Caprica and the other colonies that worshiped the old Lords as Gods and that these groups believed their descendants were their salvation. He and many of the seal holders tried to serve as their fore fathers had not because they were saviors but because it was the right thing to do. However this was beyond the pale to have them practically breed for heirs. No he would not let this stand. The only woman he wanted to have children with was his wife. Even if she had never given him a child he would still stand by her.

"I have a healthy son and daughter. If my lady and I desire more children we can and will adopt your suggestion is in poor taste and given the situation; leave doctor before I shoot you. My family is no longer your concern."

"As you wish Sire Adama but the Royal lines must be preserved." The doctor said. "Bastards and orphans are not the way to preserve your family legacy."

Adama glared and called the med tech back over he would see that a different doctor attended his lady and his family from now on. He did not trust the doctor anymore. There were many orphans and even before this he and Illya had considered adopting. Especially after the recent disasters in the outer colonies and outposts too many had been lost and their children left alone. No he would foster or adopt if they desired more children.

Dormer left angry. However he knew he was right. It was perhaps just as well that he had taken samples from Adama and Illya. In time he would produce back up heirs. All he had to do was find a safe place to raise them. Of course the first Surrogates were even now being interviewed. They had to be healthy and have a strong faith in his plans and in the Lords. Yes soon he would begin his plans. However given the Majors reaction perhaps it would be best to begin with a child from someone who could not object. Commander Dane would do nicely in that respect. Because even if they were discovered who was to object? Cain? The Major might object as he was his brother's heir but then again the man was a warrior who loved to fight the Cylons perhaps he would welcome a nephew or niece to free him of the burden of being a seal holder. Plus a dead man like Dane who was known to be a ladies' man could easily have left a dozen bastards around the human worlds. Yes the first child would be Lt. Commander Dane's and then they would see. Perhaps he would also create a child for Sire Baltar The captain deserved a family after his lady was killed. Maybe such a child would revitalize the man. It was worth thinking about. In any case Baltar was not on Caprica right now so he would have no way of objecting or of even knowing until it was done.

TBC...


End file.
